Snoopy And Anti Snoopy Goes Time Travel
Based On "The SpongeBob Movie: The Sponge Out Of Water" Transcript Snoopy: a quarter in the coin slot Cheese! and Anti Snoopy travel through a time space vortex where Levan Polkka by Hatsune Miku plays and they crash through a giant hot dog leaving their cartoony outlines, they appear in a desert part of Animal Island four days in the future, they step out and explore Anti Snoopy: According to my calculations, Cupcake Corp should be right here. Snoopy: What's that over there? turns around who is now turned into a teenager with teal hair, pink glasses and a Red Necklace Future Woodstuck: Snoopy? Snoopy: Woodstuck? Future Woodstuck: Is it really you? Snoopy: Yes, Woodstuck. It's-- Future Woodstuck: Finally! The Great Bubble Cupcake Famine is over! Snoopy: Great Bubble Cupcake Famine? Oh, what year is this? Future Woodstuck: It's Thursday. Anti Snoopy: According to my calculations, we've only gone 4 days into the future. Snoopy: Where is everybody? Future Woodstuck: They all gave up on you! But not me! at his headCause I'm not very smart. Snoopy: Where is Cupcake Corp? Future Woodstuck: Right where it's always been. wind blows a bunch of sand away revealing Woodstuck sitting on The "Cupcake Corp sign gasps, then he and Anti Snoopy run back into the time machine, they travel back through the time space vortex where they fall into three sombrero brims and song sheet tunnel, they appear in Princess Luna's Interdimensional spacecraft, Snoopy opens the curtain and sets foot on Princess Luna's Interdimensional spacecraft which lights up, the scene zooms in on Princess Luna watching the void of space between Saturn and Jupiter Snoopy: I think we may be lost in time, Plankton. Maybe we should ask this guy for directions. Excuse me, sir. Can you tell us when we are? Princess Luna: Who dares disturb the one who watches? Snoopy: The one who watches? Your name is "The one who watches"? Princess Luna: No! My true name is "Princess Luna." Anti Snoopy: "Bubbles"? chuckles Wha-what kind of a name is "Princess Luna"? Princess Luna: It is my ancient dolphin name. Snoopy: So what's a dolphin doing out here in the middle of space? Bubbles: My kind have been watching and protecting the galaxy for-- clicks Hmm. 10,000 years. Snoopy: Oh, so you're the one keeping the meteors from hitting us. Bubbles: Yes, I am. And I could really do with a potty break, would you mind keeping an eye on things? Snoopy: Sure thing but uh, what am I keeping my eye on? swims over to the restroom, SpongeBob watches the void of space between Saturn and Jupiter Anti Snoopy: What are you doing? Snoopy: planets' reflections are seen in Snoopy's eyes I'm watching. Anti Snoopy: We don't even know what we're even watching for. Snoopy: Maybe we should split up the work load. to Jupiter You watch the one with the big red eye, to Saturn and I'll watch the one with the ringy thingies, like a team. watch the planets when Anti Snoopy notices that they're getting closer to each other Anti Snoopy: Okay, mine's moving. Snoopy: Mine, too. Anti Snoopy: No, this doesn't seem right. Should we call Luna? Snoopy: Let's give him a minute. He's been holding it for 10,000 years. planets smash into each other; Snoopy gasps I'm pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen! up several rocks Come on, Plankton we gotta clean this up before The Princess Luna gets back! the rocks under the floor, Princess Luna exits the restroom with toilet paper on his fin Princess Luna: sigh Much better, yes. You two are free to go. ditches the broom and makes an innocent face What happened to Saturn and to Jupiter?! rings fall off You were supposed to-- for a while, clears his throat, clicks again keep them from smashing into each other! Snoopy: Sorry. Princess Luna: Now-- clicks I am going to lose my job! And you... will lose your lives. to destroy Snoopy and Anti Snoopy and they make a run for their time machine Snoopy: Hey, quarter me! Luna's laser blasts Snoopy into the time machine and Snoopy grabs the quarter before getting struck by Princess Luna's laser and they travel through the time space vortex again, landing in Animaltropolis ''' '''To be continued... Category:Rated PG Movie Scenes Category:Rainbow warrior 64 productions Category:Rainbow warrior 64 productions' transcripts